Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{2}{3}\right)^{-3}$
Answer: $= \left(\dfrac{3}{2}\right)^{3}$ $= \left(\dfrac{3}{2}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{3}{2}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{3}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{9}{4}\cdot\left(\dfrac{3}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{27}{8}$